Koishi Komeiji
Koishi Komeiji is a character from Touhou who is the younger sister of Satori Komeiji. She wanted to avoid the hate and dislike which Satori experienced due to her mindreading abilities, so she sealed away her own Third Eye. This backfired, since she gained the ability to read and manipulate people's subconscious, an even greater ability. However, she also became much more carefree as a result, and didn't mind as much. She now spends much of her time wandering the world aimlessly. After her encounter with the heroine in Subterranean Animism's Extra Stage, however, she became curious, and wanted to start actually meeting people. Appearance Koishi has wavy, grey-greenish, short hair and dark green eyes, wears a black hat with a yellow ribbon around it. A closed, dark blue "third eye" is positioned over her heart, with cords wrapped around her torso and attached to each of her ankles. Wears an orange shirt with diamond-like blue buttons and dark green collar. The skirt is also green with a faint flowery pattern, but a lot lighter. Her socks are black. Relationships *Satori Komeiji (Older Sister) *Rin Kaenbyou (Sister's Pet) *Utsuho Reiuji (Sister's Pet) Trivia *The characters for Komeiji literally mean "ancient and pure/bright earth". Koishi is not written in Kanji, but it's supposed to mean "love" or "beloved". *In Koishi's profile, it is said that she met a human at the shrine at the top of the mountain who made her regret closing her third eye and want to learn more about this human. Though it may seem like this was talking about Sanae, once put in to context by the extra stage of Subterranean Animism, it is clear that the human it was talking about is either Reimu or Marisa. *After the fight with the heroine, she starts to be curious with the Human race and being to investigate them. The Humans can't see her because of her ability to control the Subconsious. (She uses her ability to became invicible for humans mind). *Koishi's musical theme, Hartmann's Youkai Girl, may refer to Eduard von Hartmann (whose most famous work is entitled The Philosophy of the Unconscious) or Heinz Hartmann (as many of Koishi's spellcards seem to make references to ego psychology.) The track itself is also arranged so that it has symmetrical parts, making it sound remarkably similar to itself even when played reversed, possibly as a reference to the practice of backmasking. *Satori and Koishi's design may have been inspired by the 1939 painting by Kahlo titled "The Two Fridas". The subject is essentially two identical women (sisters/clones/twins...) with visible hearts and external arteries that seem to connect and wrap around their shoulders and arms, where one of them has a cut artery and a pair of scissors in hands (Resembling Koishi, who has closed her third eye). *If her and Satori's color schemes are inverted, they will both somewhat resemble each other. *Koishi shares certain similarities to Flandre Scarlet. Both are Extra stage bosses, younger sisters of a boss in the main game, more powerful than the older sister, and possibly mentally unbalanced. Due to this fanworks often associate Flandre and Koishi. *She is sometimes depicted as a full-blown psychopath in fanon, for instance in the "Koishi Komeiji's Heart-Throbbing Adventure" series. *Her vague power to "manipulate the subconscious" is often interpreted by fans as the psychic ability to attack the mind of the victim with disturbing visions (a power typically referred to as "mind rape"). The fanmade Danmakufu game "Koishi Hell" and its followup "Koishi Hell 2", in which she uses very odd attacks (some of which based on various Touhou memes), are good examples. Gallery Profile Other Appearance Koishi_default.PNG|Koishi in Touhou Pocket Wars 2nd Koishi_1.PNG|Koishi as Sanya from Touhou Pocket Wars 2nd Merchandise griffon_komeiji_koishi01.jpg nui197_013.jpg Theme Music Category:Touhou Villains Category:On & Off Villains Category:Doujin Soft Villains Category:Bosses Category:Final Boss Category:Video Game Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Psychics Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Kid Villains Category:Siblings Category:Super-Bosses